bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Bucket Crew Wiki
' ' Welcome to BucketCrew Wiki If you're new to BucketCrew, visit This Welcome! Today's the This is a wiki about BucketCrew characters and races that anyone can make and edit Some will be rewarded! We're working on articles and files looked after by admins since 24th May 2009 Oh, and before you hit the "Edit" button to make your character a Top Character, click ''' ' '''Merry Christmas From BC Wiki! 'Bazil99 7:04 December 16, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki is in true need of help and you can Help Bazil99 19:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) '-I'm this Wiki's creator, and left Bazil99 in charge. '''All hail Oramis!' 13:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC)' How to help BucketCrew To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below, and get started on writing! Look below for tips. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article '''Your article already exists?' Just to make sure, try searching it, before creating. If it's a stub, then help it! and join the crew! Not sure where to start? * You HAVE to read * Check out ' ' for some tips and tricks * If you are new to wikis or this one, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. What's new To see more news go to the news page * Thanksgivings on the way! and Bucket Crew Wiki is celebrating it! (As long we eat the turkeys instead of the chickens...) * Like our new logomark? * Happy Holidays! from Corneil and his boys! * Say hello to....SECURO-BOT! * Bazil99 is now an admin * Update: The Wiki is getting a facelift soon * The troll is back and hit Nani-Tak keep your eyes out for that noob * There's a new troll on this wiki * Right. I already said it, and yous didnt listen. ANTI-RACE/CHARACTER is against the rules. 2 people have been banned for a year because of this. * How fast can we make 30 characters? * Oramis comes back on the 12th of August. :D * We should start tidying up our homepage. Just a suggestion. * The pages of the Wiki involving Chickens were hit with Anti RACE things. then the Leopardos. RMEMBER that it is againts our rules to speak highly negatives on the race's page. Anyone caught doing so shall recieve A banning ranging from pernament ban to 10 day ban, depending on how serious the incedent is. People HAVE ALREADY BEEN BANNED BEFORE. Dont think we shall go easy. this goes for ALL WHO EDIT, ADMIN OR NOT. * Tiny-Tak, if you're reading this, please stop misusing our wiki. Read the guidelines for more info. * ...monomonom. do doo! do-do doo. monomonon do, doo-do! do. MONOMONOMROFLMAO!1337OMFGWTFBBQ (random spam to fill the void of the summer holidays) * Nearly 200 articles! Huzzah! * Hai. The veterans may remember me, Oramis. I'm on currently on holidays, but I'll get back to work on the 16th. I'm currently working on a Bucket Crew themed book:D I promise I'll start editing on the 16th * Please remember this is not Spore. Please do not include spore references in your articles, or references from any copyrighted game. Using any images or information from Spore is copyright violation, and WILL be removed as soon as possible. * 15 July- With most of the team on holiday, things are going slowly agan. im thinking about sstarting a offical time line of EVERYTHING from the start of time to the year 2710. * 10 June- REMEBER!!!! to make sure what you create is IN THE REALM OF POSSIBILITY'''I.E. People cant get to Earth via volcanoes. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! thank you for your time. * 14 May- Sorry, This is Quantum3. Anyone who comes to the wiki will be dissapointed to know that the Wiki will not be edited untill the book is finished. This may take up to 365 Days, or 2012. Sorry again. * 29 March- Oramis and Quantum3 are currently working on a book "Cornelius Craftensburgen and the Order of the Denus" * 11 March- On scratch, Quantum3 and Oramis will be presenting a new program= LANGUAGES!!! languages available to learn are: K-ow (Ktaggellan)and Lerosona(leopardolian). A message will be sent prior to release date. * 1 March- '''Remember: Too much criticism towards a user is ! Featured Page __NOEDITSECTION__ Poll What is your favourite race on Bucketcrew? Chickens Leopardos Tokis Kiladakos Ktaggella Xylonians Other Category:BucketCrew Wiki